HackFate
by mike larry
Summary: It's the back story behind .hackfate. Find out more about Mr. Arnold and the shady man that seem's to be his boss, and what they're evil plan is. Find out how it all really started. This is from Mai's pov. Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

. Hack//FATE  
  
(part one)  
  
by Mike Larry   
  
Aura's awakening might be over, Tsukasa might be able to log out, and Kite might have solved the mystery behind the world, but something still lurks behind the scenes of this game. And it could be the end of "The World"..........and the real one......... as we know it.....  
  
"Is the game ready?"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Excellent...........  
  
"But there's one problem"   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"We need..........her................  
  
"Hey, did you hear about that new internet game that's coming out," a young girl said. "Yeah, I heard it's actually gonna be better than "The World", with better graphics and everything," a young boy said. "Well, I heard there supposed to be testing it out at E3, you think maybe we can go," the girl said. "I don't know....." the boy said, "besides, it's already started, so we're too late anyway."   
  
At E3   
  
"I wonder why they chose us to test out this new game," a dark blue-haired girl in a wheelchair said. "I don't know, but I'm having second thoughts about this," a brown-haired girl said," I promised to myself that after helping out kite that time I would never play another game like this again, but here I am." "Me either," the dark-blue haired girl said.  
  
(Flashback)   
  
"We really want you to try out this new game for us at E3," a man said. "Mr. Arnold, is it, not that I'm trying to put you down or anything, but why me," the dark-blue haired girl said. "Well young girl, we heard about your exploits in "The World". Aww yes, Miss Subaru, head of the crimson knights, or used to be," Mr. Arnold said. "Please, I'd rather not talk about it," Subaru said. "Please, it would be an honor to have you test out this new game," Mr. Arnold said. "But....." "Don't worry about it miss Subaru, it's not like what you had to go through in "The World,"....Aura.......Morgana......Skieth.....Tsukasa......." Subaru's eyes got wide as Mr. Arnold walked behind her towards the door. "I'll give you some time to think about this," he said as he opened the door," And one more thing, you might want to bring a friend." He closed the door behind him as Subaru said,"How does he know about all that......" Outside, Mr. Arnold got into a limo. "Did she fall for it," a shady man said. "She put up a fight, but trust me, she'll show up.......  
  
"Subaru, are you sure you want to do this," the brown-haired girl said. "Only if you are, Tsukasa," Subaru said.(and yes, Tsukasa it actually a girl if you didn't already know) "Well then, let's get going," Tsukasa said. Over at the game booth, the crowd was huge and restless as they waited for the game to be unveiled. Mr. Arnold stood on the stage as he saw Subaru and Tsukasa walk towards him. "Ah, miss Subaru, you came. And you brought Tsukasa along with you, great," Mr. Arnold said. "But, how did you know who I am," Tsukasa said. "Let's head over to the game station, shall we," Mr. Arnold said, ignoring Tsukasa's question. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Tsukasa said. As she look over at Subaru, she realized how serious her face looked. "I want to find out what these freaks want with me, and how they know all that happened to us." She looked over at Tsukasa. "If I gotta be reminded of what we went through, then there's better be a very good reason for it." Tsukasa saw the seriousness in her eyes. "Lets do this," she said. Mr. Arnold is in a corner talking on the cell phone. "Yes, they're both here. Is everything set." "Don't worry about that, just do your end....I'll do mine, got that," the voice said over the phone. "Yes sir," Mr. Arnold said as he hung up. "Well, let's get this show on the road then," he said as he walked to the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he started," I know you ready for the unveiling of this game, so let's get started. Are our two candidates ready." Subaru and Tsukasa had body pads on them (knee pads, shoulder pads, etc) and they were placing the visors on their eyes. "Looks like there ready," Mr. Arnold said," Turn it on." The lights dimmed as the screen came on. "The game is called, "Final Fate", and unlike "The World," it actually has a purpose to it, and no unexpected problems, if you know what I mean," Mr. Arnold continued," As you can see, our candidates have pads all over their body, giving them full control over their character (except for subaru, of course) Now, let's see it in action." Mr. Arnold put down the microphone and put on the pads and the visor. "Turn it on," he said. The starting screen came up, and him, Subaru, and Tsukasa logged in. "We took the liberty of rebooting your characters off,"The World," and into the game," he said. "Tsukasa, look at me," Subaru said. She had been upgraded with longer hair, a shorter skirt, and a stronger weapon. Tsukasa had also been upgraded with a shorter jacket, big cap, and a better staff. "Well, lets show them the fighting system, shall we," Mr. Arnold said. "Ok, I guess," Tsukasa said. In the audience, an old man had ran over to the crowd. "I'm too late," he said, "they've got her." Back in the game, the three were getting ready to fight when Mr. Arnold said, "Oh yeah, by the way, you don't know what you've got yourselves into!" "WHAT," Subaru yelled. Just then, all the electricity went off in the building. "What's going on," the boy said as he and the girl drove up to the entrance. "I don't know, but it looks bad," the girl said. "It's started," the old man in the audience said. Inside the game, the environment around them broke up, and everything went black. Then a scream was heard. "Subaru," Tsukasa yelled as Subaru was tied up by a bunch of vines. A mutated creature came from out of the darkness and said, "this was too easy." "Mr. Arnold," Subaru whispered. Tsukasa ran towards him as he said,"So it was a trap, we should've known." "You fool," the monster yelled as a big mutated arm came out of nowhere and hit Tsukasa. Then, a bunch of spikes shot out of it towards him. "No way, that's the way that.......that my guardian used to attack," Tsukasa said as they wrapped around him. "Take this," the monster said as they exploded, nearly killing Tsukasa. "I.....I could .....feel it," he said as he fell to the ground. "Now, for you, miss Subaru," the monster said as it started to glow. "I think you'll see that this attack is a whole lot more lethal than data drain," it said. "How.....do...do you....know........about kite's attack," Subaru stuttered. "Let's just say I did my homework," it said," Now for.........PLUTO FLASH!!!!" "SUBARU!!!!!!," Tsukasa yelled as the whoa place turned white. Suddenly, all the lights came back on in the building, and Mr. Arnold had disappeared. Tsukasa stood on the stage in shock. "I logged out, but what about........" Tsukasa quickly ran over to Subaru and took off the equipment. She was badly injured, with cuts, bruises, and broken bones. "Subaru, don't do this to me......SUBARU!!!!!!," Tsukasa yelled as she held her friend. "Move out of the way," the old man yelled as some ambulance people followed him with a stretcher. The boy and girl had ran in the building. "What happened!!" the boy yelled. The ambulance people had placed Subaru on the stretcher and were checking her pulse. Then, sadly, one of them turned to Tsukasa and said, "I hate to tell you this, but........she's dead". Tsukasa fell to her knees as she started to cry. The old man looked at her and said,"I was too late, I'm so sorry." The boy and girl ran over to the stage and heard what was happening. "Oh man, how did this happen," the girl said. Just then, the boy's phone rung. "Hello," he said. "Ray, man, your brother's......your brotha's...." "Spit it out," the boy(Ray) said. "Man, I don't know what happened, but your brother's..........dead! He was just playing that "The World" game, the electricity went out, and when it came back on, he was all beaten up and junk." Ray dropped the phone as he put his hands on his head. "What's wrong, WHAT," the girl said. "My brother's dead, Jen, he's dead," Ray said. The girl (Jen) just stood there as they carried Subaru out on the stretcher. "The girl," she said, " the same thing.......happened to her." Just then, Mr. Arnold came out of nowhere with policemen following him. "Arrest that man," he said, pointing to the old man in the audience. "Don't believe him, he's the one that's behind this, not me," he said. "Oh yeah, Mr. Tokuoka, there's really no need to lie, it's over. We know you sabotaged the game," Mr. Arnold said to him as the policemen handcuffed him. "I telling you, you've got the wrong man. I didn't sabotage anything," the old man (Tokuoka) said as he was dragged out. "YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN," Tokuoka yelled as the door closed behind him. Tsukasa looked up and ran over to Mr. Arnold. "You're gonna pay for what you did to my friend, that man's innocent," she yelled as she tried to punch him. "I'd like to see you prove anything, punk," Mr. Arnold said as he caught Tsukasa's fist and threw it back, "Good day, miss Tsukasa." "You," Tsukasa said as he walked past her out the door. E3 had been ruined........Subaru was gone.........and ray's brother was dead.......and something was defiantly going on......  
  
"Today, at E3, a man by the name of Tokuoka Junichiro (or Junichiro Tokuoka) was arrested for the sabotage of the "Final Fate" internet game, which caused power outs all over the town and many deaths. Those who were playing the internet game,"The World" at the time were found dead after the power came back on. There is no reason for how this happened, but police are........." Ray turned off the TV as he sat holding a picture of his dead brother. "I'll find out what happened......even if it's the last thing I do," he said before he got up and went into his room. "Hello, is Jen home," he said on the phone, "Hello, Jen, I'm gonna find out what happened. Whoever caused this is gonna pay. And I might need your help." "Well, this is weird, too weird. Not only did your brother die, but the girl at E3 and everyone playing the game at the time did. I don't like this, so I help. What you planin'," Jen said. "Were gonna have to log on to "The World". Plus, that other girl.......Tsukasa was it? Anyway, she's the only one that knows what happened. Somehow we have to find her," Ray said. "Let's do it," Jen said. In a hidden area, it's location unknown, Subaru (someway alive) was encased in vines, still badly injured. "Yes, she will do perfectly," someone said, "were Aura failed, you will take over.......my pet......."  
  
"Got the computer on," Ray asked Jen over the phone. "Yep, ok, let's log in," Jen said. They both place the visors over their eyes as they logged in. But where they were warped wasn't what they expected. "What happened here," Jen said as she looked around her," Half the place is missing!" Indeed, they had been warped to Mac Anu, but it was half deleted. "Shouldn't this area have been blocked off or something," Ray said. Just then, they heard a noise, and a monster with a red wand popped up. "What's that," Ray said. The monster charged towards them. Ray took out a dagger and threw it at the monster, but all it did was split it in half. "The one that beholds the bracelet will return to the world which he forsaken. The rebirth of Morgana is under hand, and the wave will be revived, beginning with me," the monster said as it started to absorb data. The rest of the stage disappeared as Jen and Ray stood there. "What is it talking about......what is this thing," Jen yelled. Just then, the monster started to multiply itself until there were billions of them. "Die," they all yelled as they held out their hands. A bracelet appeared on their arms and started to glow. "PLUTO FLASH," they all yelled as a ray of light shot from all of their hands. Just as they were about to hit Ray and Jen, a portal opened up, and out came a blue- hair boy with a big red hat. There were yellow markings on his pants leg, and he held two blades in his hand. He had on a red vest with a white shirt under it, and a white cloth surrounded his neck. A bracelet, similar to the one the monster possessed, popped up on his arm and started to grow bigger and bigger. The monsters looked up and said, "And as I said, he has returned." The boy aimed his bracelet at them and yelled out," DATA DRAIN!!!" A ray shot out of the bracelet and deleted all of the monsters, and their attack. "It isn't over....bearer of the bracelet," the last on said as it disappeared. "I didn't even know if that would work," the boy said as he looked down at his arm, "I didn't even know I could get here." He looked up and saw Jen and Ray looking at him. "How did you get here, this area was protect. You couldn't have gotten here without gate hacking." "No, we just logged in, and we were warped here automatically," Ray said. "I see," the boy said, "weird." Ray looked up at him and said,"Hey, do you kno........" but just before Ray could finish his question, system error popped up on the screen. He took off the visor and looked at the screen "I wonder who he was and if he knew anything. Man, I could've had a lead," he said as the phone rung. "Hello," he said as he picked up. "Ray, turn on the TV," Jen said. Ray clicked on the TV, to be greeted by the view of an shaded figure. And he was speaking something.....   
  
Chronicle of Fate  
  
Where the final fate of the world interlopes, the girl of the heavens will return to us, and reclaim her rightful place. The world of the virtual's fate will meet with that of reality. The wave will return, as well as the virus, which past lies hidden in this realm. The bearer of the bracelet will return once again to do battle with that very force that created it, the sun and moon, the stars and space.....all will crumble beneath that of which was born in the world; reborn in this new era.   
  
And she will rule over all.......  
  
Just then, a picture of Subaru popped up on the screen. She had been hung on a cross, and stripped of all clothing. "SUBARU," Tsukasa yelled as she watched her friend in this tortured state. "It's.....it's that girl......the one from E3," Jen said. "Oh no," Tokuoka said as he watched from his jail cell. "The ruler of all........" the voice said before the image disappeared off of the screen. "This is bad," Ray said, "What have we gotten into." A boy stood in front of the TV as he watched the image go off. He then looked down at his arm as a faint image of a bracelet showed up around it. "It.....it's real," he said as he held his arm.   
  
"Everything's going as planned. Subaru will fulfill her will, and bring us victory."   
  
"Yes, Mr. Arnold.......yes indeed.........it is her fate.......  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..........  
  
sneak peak at next time:   
  
Tsukasa visits tokuoka in jail to see what he knows, meanwhile, kite recieves a mysterious email instructing him to come to the park, but who it's sent by is a surpise. Ray and Jen log in only to find another one of the 8 phases, while another one of the .hack//liminality characters is in danger, as well as one of kite's friends from the game. Subaru's still missing, but what excactly is,"her fate", and excactly who.....or what is Mr. Arnold? And what is his plans? Find out in part two! 


	2. HackFate part 2

Well, it's finally here, sorry if it's a litte long. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
.Hack//Fate  
  
part 2  
  
I know where u live.......   
  
i know who u are........   
  
come to the park at noon......   
  
and come alone............   
  
kite...........  
  
A young boy sits at his computer as he reads this email. "Who is this," he says. Just then, he looks down at his arm as the braclet starts to shine. "How does he know me," he says as he gets up. He turns off the computer screen and walks out the door. "Mom, i'm off to the park," he says as he closes the door behind him. "Whoever this is, I'm gonna find out what they know about me," he says as he makes his way to the park.  
  
A young girl sits in the front of the tv screen as a news report comes on the screen. "Mom," she says. "What is it Rena," her mom . "Do you think that Shuggo will ever come back," she asked. "Don't worry," her mother said as she hugged her worried daughter," He'll be back......I promise." They both looked up at the tv to see Shuggo's picture on the news. "He'll be back................  
  
Tokuoka sits in a dingy jail cell watching the tv. "This is bad," he said," if they keep Subaru, they just might be able to........." "To do what?" Tokuoka looks up at the cell bars to see Tsukasa standing there. "What is Mr. Arnold doing to my friend," she shouted. "Your Subaru's friend, aren't u, the one I saw at E3," Tokuoka said as he got up and walked towards the bars. "What excactly he's gonna do with her, i don't know, but I know it isn't good," he said. Tsukasa walked closer to the bars and said," Listen, you were there when that whole incident happened at E-3. You tried to stop Mr. Arnold before he could get Subaru," Tsukasa stuck her hand through the bar and grabbed him around the collar," There's something your not telling me, and I wanna know what it is." Tokuoka gently touched Tsukasa's hands and said," I know your worried about your friend, but if I really knew something I would tell you." Suddenly, Tsukasa pulled out a gun on Tokuoka. "Listen, I don't have time to play games, I wanna know what's going on and I wanna know now!!!!!!!" Tokuoka put his hands down and said," Fine then, I'll tell you what I know, but I don't know everything. Someone else knows more about what's going on. All I know is that it might have something to do with resurrecting the girl named Aura or possibly trying to replace her with Subaru." "But why Subaru," Tsukasa said," why not me?" "That's the point," Tokuoka said," I don't know all the facts." Tsukasa put the gun back in her purse and said," Who is this person that knows what's going on?" "Mia Minase," Tokuoka said.   
  
Kite arrived at the park. He looked around the park and didn't see anyone. "Hello," he shouted. Suddenly, out of nowhere he heard a voice. "Why did you come," it said. Kite turned around to see a shady man. "Why did you come, "he repeated. "Were you the one that sent that e-mail," Kite shouted as the braclet on his arm started to glow. "Nope, but he did," the shady figure said as he pointed up to the sky. Kite looked up to see none other than himself. "It's........that boy," he said.   
  
flashback  
  
"Kite walked into the frontroom to see a news report on the tv. "Yeah Rose, I see the news report, what about it," he asked over the phone. "Just keep watching," a young girls voice said over the phone. "The search for a young boy by the name of Shuggo is still going on. Policemen and investigators are baffeled as there are no leads for them to go on. But his younger sister, Rena, explains that while playing the online game,"The World," her and her brother were attacked by two characters. The policemen and investigators dismissed this as an lead and replied,"She's just been through a lot........" Kite turned off the tv and said," Do you think this has something to do with Subaru?" "I don't know Kite," the voice said," but me and Minstral are gonna log into,"The World," and see what we can find. If you were able to log in, I should be able to do it too." "Well, good luck Rose," Kite said," and be careful." "Aren't I always," she said as she hung up. "That's the problem," Kite said.  
  
"You're Shuggo, the boy on the news that went missing," Kite yelled as he jumped out of the way. A Data Drain beam hit the place where he had been standing. "Well, well, well," the shady man said," the holder of the braclet, use your power to fulfill my next objective." He held his arm out towards Kite. His bracelet started to glow and his arm suddenly started to rise on it's own. "Hey, what are you doing," he yelled as the braclet opened up. "I'm bringing him back," the shady figure said. Shuggo suddenly raised his arm and the braclet started to open up. "NOOOOOOOOO," Kite yelled. A ray suddenly shot out of his braclet, as well as Shuggo's. A bright light engulfed the area. Mr. Arnold sat inside of an limo as he looked at the light. "It's time," he said. In the World, Subaru still hung from a cross, stripped of all clothing. "Tsukasa, help........meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," she shouted as a rays started shooting out of her body. "Yes," the shady figure said," arise, my pet." As soon as the light died down, Kite looked up in the air. "No.....it can't be," he said as he looked in horror. The shady figure had disappeared, and Shuggo stood there, now normal. He looked up in the air and said," It's.....Cubia."   
  
"Huh," Tsukasa said as he looked around," I could've sworn I heard Subaru just now." But as soon as she looked up in the sky she saw the same thing Kite and Shuggo saw. "What's that," she yelled. Just then, she heard a loud rumbling noise. Cubia turned towards her and opened it's mouth. "It's getting ready to shoot something," Kite yelled. "Oh no," Tsukasa said as she turned to run away, but Mr. Arnold was standing right behind her. "We've been waiting for you, Tsukasa," he said. A gaurdian popped up above him and prepared to shoot at him. "Is it.....all over," she said as she closed her eyes," Subaru.....I'm sorry." Just as the gaurdian prepared to attack, another young girl jumped in the way. Tsukasa opened up her eyes to see the girl being peirced by the gaurdian. "Ahhhh," Tsukasa said. "Ah, we got you after all," Mr. Arnold said," Ms. Mia Minase." "What," Tsukasa said," your the one Tokuoka was talking about!" Cubia raised it's head towards the sky and shot a ray. The sky suddenly turned dark and a portal started to open up. "Ray, ray, look out the window," Jen yelled over the phone as she stood on the balcony. "What's that," Ray said as he looked outside, but the phone soon went dead. But the computer screen jumped on and an image popped up on it. "Brother........," Ray turned around to see his brother standing right behind him. "He.......help me," he said as he held out his hand. "My....brother," Ray said as he walked towards his brother. "Please......save me from this world.....," he said. "Don't worry, I'm here for ya'," Ray said as he grabbed his brother's hand. "You fool........," "What," Ray said as he looked again at his brother. His eyes were now red. "Mi.....Mike," Ray said. "Don't call me that anymore," he said," I'm now the 9th Phase......Teritan." "Uhhhhh," Ray said as he looked at the computer. "No, stop, don't do it, don't you remember me, Mike," Ray said as a bright light engulfed the room. "Come my brother," Mike said,"we can't keep her waiting....can we?" Ray looked ahead of him. "But......that's.......  
  
Inside of "The World," Blackrose and Minstral stood in Mac Anu. The sky started to break up. "What's going on," Blackrose said. "Look," Minstral said as she pointed to the sky," It's someones face." Blackrose looked up into the sky and saw the face. It was Subaru's. She held her face down as the rays continued to shoot from her body. Then suddenly her eyes started to glow blue. "I.......am......her," she said,"......I've become.....her." "Blackrose, watch out," Minstral yelled. Blackrose turned around to see Subaru standing right behind her. "Die," she said as she stuck her hand right through Blackroses chest. "Awww," Kite yelled as his braclet started to glow once again. It opened up a portal to the world, and as he looked in, he saw his friend in pain. "Blackrose!!!!!!!," he shouted. "Awwww, it hurts," Rena said as she fell to the floor holding her chest. "Rena, what's wrong," her mother said. "I don't know," she yelled," but it hurts."   
  
"Mia might have save you this time Tsukasa, but the time will soon arrive, when we will get what we want, with or without you," Mr. Arnold said. Mia was released from the gaurdian and fell to the ground. "Arise, my new pet," Mr. Arnold said as he raise his hand. Mia raised from the ground as her eyes became blue also. "What are you doing," Tsukasa yelled. Taking care of busisness," Mr. Arnold said," besides, Subara needs help, doesn't she?" "What," Tsukasa yelled. "Look for yourself," he said as he pointed to the sky," see what your dear Subaru is doing now." Tsukasa looked to the sky. "Subaru," she yelled.  
  
Blackrose slowly looked down to her chest. "Join me,"Subaru said as she looked into Blackroses eyes. Just then a beam came towards Subaru. She quickly jumped out of the way as Kite landed where she was. Kite quickly turned around and held out his hand. "Don't make me do this, Subaru," Kite said as he stood there. "Fool," she said. "Kite," Minstral yelled. Just then someone came behind Kite and tried to stab him. He moved out the way but was still cut on the arm. He fell to the ground in pain. "Are you alright Kite," Minstral said as she ran to his side. "Blackrose," he said as he turned around. She had been the one that tried to stab him. "Kite, that looks serious, you need me to heal you," Minstral said. Kite's eyes got wide as he looked at his hand. Then he realize......"I'm not logged in." "Huh," Minstral said. "I....can die," he said. He raised his hand up but Subaru stomped on it. "Your so pitiful," she said. "Subaru.....what have they done to you," Kite said as he looked in pain. She held out her hand and a braclet popped up. "Pluto Flash," she said as it prepared to shoot Kite. "Is this it," he said. "Subaru, no,"Tsukasa yelled as she jumped in front of Kite. "Ts.......Tsukasa," she said. "Yes Subaru, it's me," she said," don't you remember. "I.....do," Subaru said as she lowered her arm. She ran towards Tsukasa and fell into his arms. "Tsukasa," she cried. "Don't worry, I'm here now," she said as she comforted her friend. Blackrose also returned to normal. "Kite," she said as she saw him lying on the ground. "Blackrose, your back," he said as she dropped beside him," I knew you would return."   
  
"Isn't that sweet......  
  
Everyone looked up into the sky to see Mr. Arnold. "There are portals open all over the city linking the real world to this game," he said. "But why," Tsukasa yelled. "This is why," he said as he raised his hand. Mia popped up behind him and said," My sisters......." Subaru and Blackrose were suddenly attacked by vines. As they struggled to get free, the vines ripped off their clothes. "Kite," Blackrose said as she was lifted to the air. "Tsukasa," Subaru yelled as she also was raised into the air. "The vines are cutting them," Minstral said as she looked up. Bruised and beaten, Blackrose and Subaru were place right next to Mia. The vines suddenly shot up and attack Mia too. All three of them floated above Mac Anu. "Now awaken, Wendugo," Mr. Arnold said as Ray and his brother popped up. Shuggo also popped up behind Kite. "I can't control it," he said as his braclet shot a beam toward the three girls. "Noooooooooo," Kite and Tsukasa yelled. "The time has come.....to unlock the 9th phase. Players looked up into the sky as this happened. "Shuggo....help me," Rena said as she turned into a beam of light. "Rena," her mother yelled as she watched her daughter disappear. The Data Drain hit the three girls and a bright light filled the area. "What's going on," Minstral yelled. "Yes, the 9th phase has been awakened," Mr. Arnold said as the light went down. Stand where the three girls once was was a female-looking creature. It had angelic wings and was glowing. Ray looked over at his brother and saw that he now had wings too. "Mike, what's happening to you," he said as he watched his brother change into something horrible.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, meet the ninth phase: Teritan and Wedugo......  
  
"That can't be the girls, can it," Kite said. He looked over at Tsukasa and saw how frightened she looked. "That's..........why he wanted me," she said as she started shacking. Minstral dropped to her knees and said," Blackrose, that can't be you in there, can it." Kite conforted the two girls and then looked up at Mr. Arnold. "YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THIS," he yelled. Shuggo stood behind him, hold his sisters body. "Rena," he said," I'm.....sorry," he said as he dropped to his knees and started to cry. "I'm so sorry."   
  
Kite got up and raised his hand. "I'LL KILL YOU," he said to Mr. Arnold. "You'll have to get past them first, boy," Mr. Arnold said. Ray's brother and the creature created by the girls moved forward. "He's Teritan, she's Wendugo," Mr. Arnold said. "Think you can handle them." "I'll go down trying," Kite said as he began to charge up the data drain. But just then Mac Anu started to shake and break up. All the other characters logged in were logged out of the game. A girl remove her visor as she looked at the screen. It said system error. "Please be ok Kite and Blackrose," she said as she stared at the computer. Mr. Arnold looked up into the sky. "WHAT, THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN," he yelled. "No, not again," Tsukasa yelled as she kneeled down and held her head crying in fear. Her, Kite, Shuggo, Ray, and Rena were the only characters left. "Huh," Kite said as he lowered his hand and looked into the sky. "THIS......THIS CAN'T BE," Mr. Arnold yelled," YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!!!!" "What the," Kite said, "it's.......  
  
"Morgana," Helba said............ 


End file.
